Just A Typical Day
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: Sasuke never expected to come along for some stupid festival. But he never expected to get the girl of his dreams that same day either. Just a typical day for him? I don't think so. SasuxSaku oneshot


**Just A Typical Day**

"YAY!!! It's finally here! The Star Festival!" Naruto exclaimed. The sixteen year old blonde gaped at the many sites, decorations and other decorations as he walked along with his teammates.

"OH! OH! RAMEN! LET'S GO GET RAMEN!" he would scream and run a few steps forward of the other two. "OH! No! We should…" It would go on and on and on. Sasuke sighed and resisted the urge to punch him as Sakura rolled her eyes concentrated more on who was next to her.

"Do you ever shut up, dobe?" Sasuke said and frowned. Naruto turned and glared.

"Don't ruin the mood, Sasuke-teme…Cheer up! Have some fun!" he said and put an arm around him. Sasuke glared at him and punched Naruto in the gut….hard… Naruto grabbed his stomach and his face twisted.

"Don't touch me…" Sasuke growled. Naruto rubbed his stomach and pouted.

"Fine…mister kill joy, then how bout you think of an idea while we're here…"

Sasuke sighed. "Why? You're the one who dragged me here in the first place…"

"Oh c'mon Sasuke-kun, it can't be all that bad right?" Sakura said and flashed him a smile. Sasuke glanced at her and felt his cheeks go warm. He quickly looked away.

_Dammit….why does she have to be so….ugh…cute?_

Sakura raised a brow. "Sasuke-kun?" He didn't reply.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then at Sakura and then back to Sasuke. Oh…he knew what was going on…Naruto quickly scanned the crowds and caught sight of Konahamaru among his friend in the crowd.

"KONAHAMARU!" Naruto screamed and ran off, completely leaving his two friends alone.

"NARUTO! " Sakura screamed after him. But it was too late, he was lost among the sea of people. Sakura sighed and turned around to see Sasuke starting to walk off. "Ah! Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?"

"Home…this is pointless…" Sasuke said without stopping. Sakura frowned and ran after him. As she caught up to him, she took his hand.

"No! Don't leave!" she exclaimed pouting. Sasuke frowned at her.

"And why not? Naruto dragged me here and now leaves? What does he expect? There was no point in coming…" Sasuke replied and tried to release his hand from hers.

"Oh…well…I just wanted to spend…time…with you…" Sakura stuttered, her voice getting quieter with each few words. Sasuke's eyes widened. Spend time? With…him? After leaving her and almost killing her when she tried to get him back? It was hard to believe she still _wanted _to do anything with him. He became surprised when she let go of his hand and stepped away from him a bit. She then flashed him a sad but weak smile.

"But…if…you really want to go home….I…I don't want to force you…" she said. Damn…why did she have to pull the "sad" look and place guilt on him? Ever since he came back to the village, he always decided on what to do next with his life. And what was the first thing that came to mind? Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. _Stupid guilt trips she's putting me on…I guess could…_

Then without thinking he took her hand and led her down the booths. "Where do you want to go?" he asked straight out.

Bewildered she just stared at him as they were walking. "But Sasuke you---"

"Look, I….don't ever get upset around me ok? You know annoying that is?" he said and stopped to look at her. Sakura just continued to stare at him. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Don't make me ask again…"

Sakura shook her head to get her out of her awe phase and looked around. She spotted a booth nearby with a cute bear stuffed animal. "Well that bear looks cute."

Sasuke followed her gaze and headed toward the booth.

"Welcome sir! Here to get a prize for the lady?" the man asked. "All ya gotta do is knock down these bottles!"

Sasuke smirked. Knocking down bottles? This was going to be a cakewalk for him. Sasuke smirked and placed a few handbills on the table as he let go of Sakura's hand. He eyes carefully, aimed and threw. The hit made a loud bang as 5 of the 6 bottles fell to the ground. Sasuke stood in confusion and shock as he stared at a remaining bottle.

"The heck…?" Sasuke blurted. Sakura tried hard not to laugh. He was not going to look like a weak idiot here. Especially since Sakura was there next to him. The man restacked the bottles again and stood back for Sasuke to throw again. Sasuke aimed and threw again, harder than before. Again, only 5 of the 6 bottles fell and the same bottle remained.

"What kind of cheap shit is this?" Sasuke shouted, frustrated. The man laughed.

"Just gotta try harder. One more shot."

Sasuke frowned and was about to take the other ball, when Sakura grabbed it before him.

"May I?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt—"

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, just once! If I don't make it, I'll pay you back for this," she said and smiled. Sasuke sighed and stepped aside. Sakura stepped up to the counter and looked closely at the re-arranged stack of bottles. She then gripped tight onto the ball, threw her arm back and threw hard. She threw so hard, that the force of her throw knocked down all the bottles, including the one glued to the board. Sasuke and the man looked at her in shock and stared at the gaping whole that ran through the back wall of the booth. Sakura just smiled and clapped her hands.

"The bear please!" she chirped. The man, still amazed by her strength, took down the huge bear from the rack and handed it to her. Sakura smiled and tugged Sasuke along.

"I swear I used super glue on that thing…" the man pondered as they left the booth.

A few feet away from the booth, Sasuke looked down at Sakura who was happily holding her prize.

"You know…that was bad of you…" Sasuke scolded. Sakura laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about…." Sakura teased and stuck a tongue out at him.

"Oh c'mon Sakura, I know that you know that you channeled chakra into that hit. Cheater…"

Sakura stopped in front of him and placed a finger in front of her lips. "Shhh…they don't have to know that…" she said and giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…." Sasuke was about to walk off until a big white fluffy bear was shoved into his chest.

"Here! Take it!" Sakura offered. Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I don't like bears…." Sasuke refused and pushed it back at her. Sakura frowned.

"Oh yea, you don't like bears but you have a fetish for tomatoes….wonderful…" Sakura joked. Sasuke frowned and sighed.

"Why are you giving me this?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Sakura shoved it into his arms.

"Because…"

Sasuke continued to stare. Sakura sighed and took his arm.

"I want you to have fun. And think of it as…a…welcome home gift. And besides you look like the kind of person so could like bears. So take it!" she said and smiled. Sasuke sighed and had no choice but to accept. It was horrible enough to have people stare at him holding the huge bear. He had a reputation to restore and holding a bear in a crowd of people who knew him for being an Uchiha, well….not a good way to start.

The day wore on and the sun began to set. Lights from the lanterns lit up the streets and the crowd got thicker as time went on. And Sasuke got more and more annoyed with holding the huge bear with him. The only thing that made him sane was the fact that Sakura was with him, holding his hand the whole time dragging him from one booth to the next. But still, as annoying as she was, he hated to admit it but….he was actually having…fun…

"So where to now?" she chirped. Sasuke groaned.

"Are you serious? We practically have been to every single booth in this whole damn festival…" Sasuke complained and leaned against a nearby pole. He handed the bear to Sakura as he flexed his cramped arm.

Sakura sat on the bench and looked up at him. "Well at least you're having fun right?" she asked. Sasuke sighed and didn't reply.

"Well?" Sakura asked. Again, Sasuke again didn't reply.

"YOU ARE! YAY!" Sakura exclaimed and clapped her hands. Sasuke groaned.

"Are you happy now?" Sasuke said through his teeth. Sakura nodded happily. Sasuke looked at her and sighed.

"Look…I'm only having fun…'cause…" Sasuke started but he could feel his face start to get warm.

"Because what Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and leaned over to get a better look at his face. But Sasuke looked away and sighed.

"Tch…forget it…" he said and started to walk off. Sakura grabbed the bear and ran after him.

"Because what Sasuke?" she asked again.

"It's nothing forget about it…" he muttered. Sakura grabbed his hand and stopped in front of him.

"Tell me…," she pleaded. Sasuke looked at her and he felt his face get hotter.

"It's just…that I—"

"THERE YOU ARE!!!!!" Naruto said as he jumped onto Sasuke's back. Sasuke shoved Naruto off his back.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed in unison.

"AH! GOD! I go looking for you and you scream at me! You left me!" Naruto whined as he got up from the ground.

"LEFT YOU!?" Sakura yelled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT US IDIOT!!" Sasuke said and clenched his hands into fists.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Oh right…my bad…ehehe…." Naruto noticed the bear Sakura was holding. "Who's is it?"

"None of your business asshole…" Sasuke growled. Naruto paused and broke out laughing.

"It's YOURS ISN'T IT!? AHAHAHA! SASUKE HAS A SOFT SPOT FOR FLUFFY BEARS!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah well, lemme shove it right up your---"

"Naruto…." She growled and clenched her fists as she started to walk toward him. Naruto cowered and covered his face with his arms.

"AH! NO! Don't hurt me! I just wanted to ask you where you were going to sit during the fireworks!!!" Naruto pleaded. Right then, Sakura stopped.

"Oh right! The fireworks!" she remembered, slowly going back to normal.

"Yeah! I was just going to tell you I was gonna sit with Lee, Hinata and Kiba! They saved me seats…soo…"

"And where are we supposed to sit?" Sasuke asked and folded his arms across his chest. Naruto looked around and gave a shrug.

"Oh well! See ya!" he said and ran off.

"NARUTO YOU SCUMBAG!" Sakura screamed and was about to run after him when Sasuke caught her arm.

"Forget it….he's not worth it…" Sasuke said and sighed. Sakura dropped her guard.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" she said and sighed. Sasuke noticed her down expression and took her hand.

"Here I got an idea…" he said and started to lead her to the exit of the festival.

"Where are we going? The seats for the show are that way!" she said and pointed to the back of the carnival.

"I have a better idea. Besides I think the stands are crowded by now," Sasuke said and quickened the pace. Soon enough they were going through a dark forest and Sakura didn't know where the heck they were going.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Sakura asked. But all that Sasuke did in reply was stay silent and continue walking. Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand and let go. Sasuke turned around to see her sinking down to the ground and lean against a tree.

"Sakura, are you kidding me?"

"It feels like we've been walking forever!" she complained and placed the bear on the ground next to her.

"It's only been a few minutes…"

"Define few…"

"About 45, Sakura! But you can deal with it! You're the one who freakin' put a hole in that booth!" Sasuke exclaimed and held out a hand to her.

"You know how heavy that bear is!" Sakura nearly yelled. Just then, Sasuke burst out laughing. Sakura raised a brow. What was so funny?

"What?"

Sasuke stopped and helped her up. He then grabbed the bear of the floor.

"You are so weird….you can beat the crap out of something, but now carry a simple bear and walk for more than a mile carrying it?" Sasuke said and laughed again. Sakura smiled and laughed as well.

"Ok, point taken…" Sakura said and brushed her skirt. "How much farther is it?"

"Not far. Look I'll carry this stupid—"

"HEY! It's not stupid! I won that for you!"

"Yeah, with my money…" Sasuke said and smirked. Sakura pouted.

"But it's my gift to you!"

"Yeah, but I technically paid for it. So it's just the same as me buying it for myself…" Sasuke said. Sakura frowned and started to walk.

"What? Not tired anymore?" Sasuke joked and followed after her. Sakura stopped to turn to smile at him and shook her head. He smirked.

"You know Sakura…you're something else…," he said and took her hand. "Think you're up for some more walking? I'll hold it," he replied and held up the bear. Sakura felt her face turn warm and nodded.

The two continued walking until they saw an opening in the trees. The trees finally parted and Sakura saw a glowing horizon ahead of them. She let go of Sasuke's hand and ran over to the edge of the hill. And there before her stood the whole village, lit up with lights.

"Wow!" she exclaimed and turned to face Sasuke. "I never saw the town this…far up! It's so pretty at night!"

Sasuke dropped the bear on the ground with a big thump and sat down to lean on his hands. Sakura walked over and sat next to him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry…"

Sasuke turned to her and raised a brow. "What?"

Sakura brought her knees to her chest. "I'm not that fun…I know. And I probably made you have a lousy time…."

Sasuke sat up and groaned. "God Sakura…there's no point in apologizing. I did have fun time….best I ever had in a long time."

Sakura looked at him and she met his gaze. "But—"

"Could you stop already? It's annoying." Sasuke said and leaned back.

Sakura sighed and looked out to the glowing village.

"You know…Sakura…the only reason…why I _did_ have fun…was because….you were there with me."

Sakura turned to look at him and she saw a smile spread across is face. Sakura smiled too and scooted closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to look at her, but once he did Sakura's lips met with his. She pulled back after what seemed like an eternity to him, but was actually about 3 seconds. Their eyes connected and both started to blush like mad. Sakura looked away and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry…oh my god…I did—"

But her voice was silenced as Sasuke took her face in his hands and captured her lips with his. And all Sakura could do was close her eyes, kiss him back and enjoy the moment. Sakura slowly lifted her hands to run them through his hair and Sasuke wound his hands around her waist. But just as things went any farther, a firework exploded in the sky causing them to jump and separate. Both of them gasping for air but not letting go of each other.

"Wow! Now I can see why you picked this place. It's so…pretty," Sakura said as she let hands fall from his neck down to her lap, but with one entwined with his hand. Sasuke has his other hand around her waist, refusing to let her go.

"I wouldn't say that…" Sasuke said and watched as the fireworks went off. "There's only one pretty…no…beautiful thing here…" he said and smiled down at her.

"Oh?"

Sasuke smirked and kissed her lightly. "Ha, don't start with the dumb act. You know I'm referring to you."

Sakura giggled and laid her head on his chest. "I know. I just like to annoy you."

Sasuke groaned. "That explains a lot…"

Sakura frowned. "It's true…" Sasuke said and chuckled.

"Yeah I know…" Sakura replied as another firework exploded.

"But I guess…that's what makes me attracted to you," Sasuke said and smiled down at her. She returned a smile and kissed him again. And when they parted she pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you…"

Sasuke smiled and kissed her lightly. "I know….I do too…"

Sakura smiled and again resumed to laying her head on his chest.

"Now….about the bear that supposedly weighs a ton…" Sasuke started, "What are we gonna do about it…"

Sakura giggled. "We'll think of something," she replied as they continued to watch the fireworks in the night sky.

* * *

**_Well it's been a while hasn't it??? wow...I haven't submitted anything on here in like EVER!! This whole one-shot just came to me in this big punch of inspiration! I didn't expect this to be so long! Well, I hope you enjoy! Oh and check out my other stories/art on my deviantart account (Houkiboshi0791)._**

**_()v _**


End file.
